1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time traffic flow control and dynamic route guidance system, a parking guidance system using the same, and a method thereof capable of guiding a vehicle distribution and a transportation flow by collecting positional information, destination information, a vehicle moving speed, and the like from each vehicle in real time at one or a plurality of central centers by using an in-vehicle navigator with bidirectional communication and a GPS to dynamically calculate and provide an optimal route of an individual vehicle so as to make a flow of the entire transportation network smooth and perform a control for a transportation network structure through various kinds of traffic control devices installed on roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, while there has been a trend that the volume of traffic has also increased with a rapid increase in the number of vehicles, the volume of traffic, an increase and extension of a basic traffic infrastructure such as a road for accommodating the volume of traffic has been relatively slow. Accordingly, there has been a problem that a traffic quality deteriorates and an effort to intelligently control traffic has been continued in order to solve the problem.
Among them, a technique which has been attempted in recent years includes intelligent transport systems (ITS). The ITS includes a mode in which a position transmitter is installed in a signal lamp or a street lamp and the position transmitter transmits information regarding passing of a vehicle to a central center by sensing a signal of a communication unit installed in the vehicle when the vehicle approaches the position transmitter. Thereafter, the central center is a technique that a traffic situation of a road through which the corresponding vehicle passes as traffic situation information by measuring a passage time and a speed based on information regarding the passing of the vehicle, which is collected by a plurality of position transmitters and thereafter, intelligently control the flow of the vehicle by controlling a traffic signal lamp according to the traffic situation information. However, in a collection mode of the traffic situation information through the mode, a separate infrastructure in which a separate position transmitter needs to be installed is required, and as a result, significant cost for constructing and managing the needed infrastructure is consumed.
Meanwhile, an in-vehicle navigator which has been recently mounted on various vehicles may track the position of the vehicle through a global positioning system (GPS) receiving unit and provides a corresponding route to a driver according to a specific condition when a destination is input.
In recent years, the in-vehicle navigator receives real-time traffic information from a central control device to guide a route to which the real-time traffic information in which traffic congestion is the smallest and the vehicle can reach the destination at a shortest time is reflected to a driver.
Meanwhile, the in-vehicle navigator having a bidirectional communication function provides information on the position, the speed, and the like of the vehicle to the central control device to be used even for real-time traffic information collection.
Further, when congestion of a road network is high, utilization of the road network can be maximized by controlling routes of individual vehicles so that vehicles are distributed according to a capacity of the road network by using positional information and speed information provided from the in-vehicle navigator having the bidirectional communication function. As a result, an average inter-terminal arrival time of the vehicle can be effectively shortened.
The functions can be implemented even through a smart phone application having a position tracking function through a GPS and the smart phone application may be installed in a smart phone and updated as necessary. Drivers can know an accurate estimated destination arrival time through a navigation function using the real-time traffic information.
In recent years, there has been a trend that entry and exit of the vehicle are more effectively managed through recognition of a license place in a lot of parking facilities and management and control of the parking facilities are automated through the management. That is, a parking lot management center determines a present parking situation to determine a utilization situation of a parking space in real time through automation of management of the parking facilities.
However, this is just management of a vehicle which has already entered the corresponding parking facility and since it is impossible to estimate the number or an estimation time of vehicles that enter the corresponding parking facility for future parking, there is a problem that parking management is not efficient.